PaulaTale
WAŻNE INFO To AU będzie się stopniowo rozwijać więc proszę o nie usuwanie tego artykułu itp, itd... O AU AU PaulaTale nie różni się historią od oryginalnego UT. Postacie z oryginalnego UT zamieniają się z ludźmi (i nie ludźmi) z otoczenia Ptysieła. A, że Frisk zamienił(a) się z samą Paulą to bez problemu można stwierdzić, że różne dziwactwa się tam działy. Historia 300x300px|thumb|historia - gifDawno temu, na ziemi istniały dwie rasy: Ludzie i Paula. A nie... Jeszcze były potwory... dobra! a więc były trzy! okej... zacznijmy od początku! Dawno temu, na ziemi istniały trzy rasy: Ludzie, potwory i Paula. Pewnego dnia wybuchła między nimi wojna. W sensie - Pomiędzy ludźmi i potworami ponieważ Pauli nie chciało się ruszyć swoich, leniwych czterech liter. Po długiej bitwie, zwycięstwo odnieśli ludzie. Najwięksi z magów zamknęli Potwory w podziemiach za pomocą magicznej bariery. Jednak nie jest ona idealna, bowiem można do niej wejść, ale nie możliwe jest wydostanie się z niej. Ludzie zostali na górze a, że Paula jakimś magicznym, niezidentyfikowanym sposobem ich przypominała to też została na powierzchni.Wiele lat później, w roku 201X, ludzkie dziecko postanawia wspiąć się na górę Ebott, w swoich własnych, tajemniczych celach którymi było oczywiście potajemne oglądanie Boku no pico. Mówi się, że ci którzy wspięli się na górę, już nigdy nie wrócą. Dziecko po odkryciu wielkiej dziury wpada w nią, gdy próbuje się jej bliżej przyjrzeć. Jakiś strasznie długi okres czasu później którym najpewniej był okres czasu prowadzący do roku 2069 na górę wparował przedstawiciel jakże rzadkiej rasy Paulowej w tym samym celu co jego poprzednik a mianowicie - spokojne oglądanie zboczonych anime. Gdy zobaczył dziurę postanowił on klapnąć se na jej brzegu, włączyć laptop i zacząć oglądać różne Yuri, Yaoi, Hentaie, nie Hentaie... nie oceniaj! hormony szaleją! Niestety - NIE BYŁO WI-FI! Ludź postanowił więc ruszyć swój tyłek w drodze do zasięgu tego zbawienia jakim jest internet jednak... poślizgnął się i spadł do podziemi gdzie to zaczyna się jego przygoda. Postacie 'Rita' Rita robi w PaulaTale za Frisk. W rzeczywistości także ma na imię Rita... tyle, że na drugie... TAK! MAM NA DRUGIE RITA! NIE CZEPIAJ SIĘ! wracając... Rita jest zboczoną istotką która jara się morderczymi trójkątami, kwiatami oraz równie zboczonymi jak ona shinigami w animcach (czyt. Grellem). Używa jakże wspaniałych przekleństw z serii: "japier papier", "wypier papier", "cośtam papier"... No... ma to jeszcze swoje "szjet"... Dzięki właśnie tej jakże wspaniałej, jakże majestatycznej i jakże idealnej (tak, tak... jaaaaaaaasne...) istocie cała fabuła UT się zmienia! tak to już jest kiedy zostajesz z kozią mamusią i mówisz jej co chcesz oglądać a następnie spier*alasz do Alphys ponieważ doszły ciebie słuchy, że właśnie ona kocha animce... ANIMCE IS LOVE! ANIMCE IS LIFE! Ma także niesamowitą umiejętności sucharów, memów oraz profesjonalnego kopania w czułe miejsca co jak możecie się spodziewać - nie pomogło podczas walki z Flowey'em... Tyle! di ent! Więcej w artykule który się pojawi... kiedyś... 'Ana' Ana robi za Charę. W rzeczywistości także jest martwa gdyż jest to Anuś... pozdrawiam Anuś jeśli to czyta z zaświatów... jestem pewna, że pokocha siebięz tego AU! ;3... Wspięła się na górę Ebott aby oglądać se Boku no pico i... w sumie to tyle... Różni się wyglądem od Chary jednak dalej jej rola się nie zmienia... Zachowuje się raczej tak jak Chara w normalnym UT... albo raczej... zachowywała by się gdyby nie nasza ukochana (Paula... nie pocieszaj się... nikt ciebie nie kocha...) Rita! 'czekej... kiedyś się tutaj cuś pojawi' ...może... ...nie no... dobra! nie będę taka! poczekaj aż zrobię pozostałe postacie! ;3... Galeria 350x350px|thumb|none|gif z historią :> TU BI KONTINJUET tylko. ja. potrafię. zrobić. tyle. błędów. w. wyrazie. "continue". Kategoria:AU Kategoria:PaulaTale Kategoria:AU:PaulaTale Kategoria:Artykuł